The goal of this project is to develop an automated respiratory rate monitor that is economical, easy to use, accurate and widely accessible. The motivation for this project is well documented findings that respiratory rates are not accurately measured in many medical settings, such as, emergency rooms and general hospital wards. The respiratory rate is a core vital sign that is used in the evaluation of patients for diagnosis and for monitoring for change or deterioration in condition. Inaccurate assessment can lead to medical errors and could be expected to increase morbidity and mortality amongst patients. To improve the health care of all patients there has been a call in the medical literature for the development of an automated respiratory rate monitor that can be integrated with the automated measures of blood pressure, heart rate, temperature of oxygenation that is currently routinely utilized. This project will fulfill that need through the development of an innovative and robust approach to the measurement of respiratory rate. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will result in the development of an economical method to enhance the medically ubiquitous pulse oximeter to serve as an automatic and accurate respiratory rate monitor. The routine measurement of this important vital sign has been found to be inaccurate in numerous medical settings including emergency rooms and hospital wards. The product developed by this project will result in the improvement of patient monitoring and evaluation, which should lead to a decrease in medical errors and in morbidity and mortality. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]